With continuous development of electronic science and technology, fingerprint identification is widely used in electronic devices such as a mobile phone, a computer and a personal digital assistant.
The electronic device emphasizes a screen-to-body ratio; however, at present, most of fingerprint identification positions of the electronic device are set below a display region of the electronic device, occupying a front area of the electronic device, failing to implement a full screen, and affecting the screen-to-body ratio. For example, most of fingerprint identification positions of a mobile phone are located in a separate Home key position below a screen of the mobile phone.